onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enel
The alien's name and rank Technically, this is supposed to be on his page but since it doesn't exist yet might as well ask it here. Anyway just to make sure and clarify things, what's his correct name and rank.Mugiwara Franky 08:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :It looks like (based on the covers of chapters 436 and 440) his name is Spacy (or Spacey, or Spacie, or something like that. XD) (スペーシー, Supeeshii, too lazy to use the lengthened vowels at the moment. XD), and his rank is... you want army rank, I assume? The army rank is First Lieutenant (中尉, chuui). :And the pirate one (that first showed up on chapter 438's cover, I believe?) still seems to have no name, and is simply referred to as "Space Pirate". --Murasaki 09:10, 12 February 2007 (UTC) A pic of Eneru You guys seem to be good at finding other pictures. How about uploading one for Eneru?BattleFranky202 14:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Sources for Enel and Eneru Umm, not necessarily a move request but can the sources for "Enel" and "Eneru" be named here like the talk page for Arabasta. I kinda want to know which apparently more authentic. Please note it's not a number I'm asking for but closeness to authenticity. So in other words, if there's just one source for "Enel" that may have been written supposedly by Oda against several sources for "Eneru" that may have been written by other people, then "Enel" wins. I just kinda want to know also so we won't have any arguments in the future.Mugiwara Franky 14:50, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Enel #http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/wii_onepiece/chara/index.html - One Piece Unlimited Eneru # One Piece Grand Adventure. Discussion #I have mixed feelings about which is preferrable... I note the Japanese anime sounds "Eneru" not "Enel". One-Winged Hawk 20:52, 10 April 2007 (UTC) #I personally prefer Enel but consider Eneru to be the proper translation. At the very least, it's the proper way to say it in Japanese. #The One Piece Unlimited one also has "Bon Clay", which was later proven wrong by Oda, so I don't think it's trustworthy. Honestly, after watching the anime, not once did I ever hear a "ru"; it was always a hard l. I wonder why people still call him "Eneru" instead of Enel when there's about just as many sources for each. The Pope 12:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Still a God? Will Enel still be refered to as God in the dub? :Not in the televised version of Funimation's dub but he will be most likely in their uncut DVDs.Mugiwara Franky 05:02, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Won't that make some of the scenes confusing like when Nami is praying for forgiveness?!!!! The origins of the name Enel 1-In the christian religion, there are angels. 2-A big part of all the angel´s names has the termination -el(for example, Gabiel, Azazel, Uriel...). 3-In Italy, there is the Vatican City, a christian place. 4-Enel is an italian electric company. 5-Enel -> E'nte '''N'azionale per l'E'nergia e'L'ettrica(full name of the italian electric company) or maybe Oda thought like this(why? because it´s weird putting an electric company in a character) Enel ->'EN'rgia '''EL'ettrica (electric energy in italian). So this might be related and it´s just a theory. So Enel is like a fusion between an angel(but his personality it isnt like an angel XD) and Raijin, the japanese god of thunder. --Kaze Kaze No Mi 21:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) It´s Enel, not Eneru Eneru's and Nami's lightning Eneru's lightning is light blue, but Nami's lightning from the clima tact is yellow. Is there a difference between them? Sandrew :Not really. It's just colors.Mugiwara Franky 15:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC)